


【昊坤】爱你到2088

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 渔网服Justin X 脏辫坤180630杭州FM





	【昊坤】爱你到2088

20180630

1.

 

*杭州巡演前一天，NPC宿舍队长房间。

 

“哥哥，你的渔网怎么还留着？”和队长蔡徐坤同住一间的忙内黄明昊翻着二人的衣柜。

“粉丝送的我当然会好好留着。”蔡徐坤没看他，趴在床上漫不经心地扒拉着手机。

突然，蔡徐坤被八爪鱼一样仿佛身上附着吸盘的黄明昊压在身下，重得他喘不过气。

“Justin你好重……”

“哥哥，你知道吗，你第一天穿渔网的样子真的太过分了，我坐在台下都看ying了，好怕被人发现。那天录完第一件事就是回了宿舍想着你穿渔网的样子打fei机。”

“黄明昊，请注意你的语言！”

“哥哥明天能再穿一次吗？”

“我想每一场都给粉丝不同的造型，还是不了吧。渔网造型我宣布绝版了。”

“哦还是不了，我也不想再增加情敌的数量了……”

蔡徐坤笑着摇了摇头，他的小情人，占有欲一向很强。

“哥哥，我明天穿你的渔网吧。”

“？？？你说啥？”蔡徐坤此刻的眼睛瞪得像小葵一样又大又圆。

“上一次那么多人盯着哥哥的肉体，你知道我心里什么滋味吗？明天我也要穿一次。”

“……那我也要编你之前的那种脏辫，有马尾那种。”

“？？？所以你刚刚扒拉手机就是在看别人的脏辫？”这次轮到黄明昊目瞪口呆了。

“好，就这么说定了！你穿我的渔网，条件就是你得给我接脏辫。”队长的决断力在此刻发挥得淋漓尽致。

 

我就随便说说，哥哥怎么玩儿得比我还大……

还是个宝宝的黄明昊心里此刻不知是喜是悲。

 

2.

*杭州巡演结束，NPC宿舍队长房间。

 

队长和忙内，每次巡演完的第一件事，就是回到房间，做爱做的事。

 

“唔……嗯……”刚进房间就迫不及待交换起了唾液的二人，将在台上未释放尽兴的激情，全都留给了对方。

两人一边接吻一边往床的方向走，衣服裤子丢了一地。黄明昊刚想脱掉身上的渔网，蔡徐坤就伸手阻止了他的动作。

“不行，在台上让你脱你不脱，那现在也不要脱了。”

“我不听哥哥话，哥哥生气了吗？”黄明昊嘟了嘟嘴，委屈巴巴地看着蔡徐坤。

“你穿渔网的样子，你以为我在台上看着好受？你以为我为什么让你脱掉？既然你不脱，那你现在就穿着渔网跟我做。”

 

黄明昊没忍住笑出了声，往常都是他像个小醋包一样漫天吃飞醋，这次终于轮到他的哥哥了。

 

“哥哥，你吃醋的样子真可爱。”黄明昊把他压在床上，身子紧贴着压在他身上，两人的肉体隔着渔网摩擦着，蔡徐坤胸前的两点也因为摩擦挺立了起来。

“黄明昊，你以为这就完了？你今天在台上把衣服撩起来让人看又是什么意思？你才十六岁！”蔡徐坤气鼓鼓地别过头，不让黄明昊继续亲他。他一般只有在不高兴的时候，才会叫黄明昊的大名。

“哥哥，我虽然才十六岁，但成年人能做的事情，我们可是都做过了哦。说起来，哥哥你还是帮凶呢。”黄明昊笑得更开心了，抓起蔡徐坤的下巴掰过来又开始新一轮的唇枪舌战。

他从枕头底下摸出还剩半只的粉色软膏，挤在手心探向蔡徐坤的股间。连穴口的皱褶也这么可爱，黄明昊觉得自己没救了。他在穴口抚摸了几个来回，就将一根手指插了进去。

“唔啊～～”蔡徐坤挺起腰杆，用自己的腹部朝黄明昊的腹部边挺边摩擦。“我们Justin的小肚子，也是我的。”黄明昊一只手在蔡徐坤的后穴鼓捣着，另一只手包裹住蔡徐坤早已硬得不行的性器，有节奏地套弄了起来。

感受到身下不再紧绷后，黄明昊又加进了两根手指，两只手抽插撸动的频率也越来越快。

“哈……啊……Justin……我不行了……”前端和后穴都被刺激着的蔡徐坤，面色潮红，绯红的小舌从微张着的嘴里像一支红杏探了出来。没过多久，他的体液就尽数交代在了黄明昊身上那件渔网上。

 

“哥哥，该我了哦。”黄明昊抽出手指，刚想脱下身上沾着情人爱液的渔网，就被阻止了。

“不行，不许脱。”蔡徐坤拉着黄明昊的手，将他推倒在床上，双腿张开骑在他身上，将渔网撩起一半卡在胸口，然后趴在了他身上，伸出湿滑的舌头在还残留着自己体液的他的肚子上舔了起来。“Justin的小肚子，只有我能摸，只有我能舔。”

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤醋意横生，占有欲极强的样子，爱得不行。他套弄了两下自己涨大得青筋暴起的性器，慢慢插入到蔡徐坤的后穴。

他刚把龟头送进去，蔡徐坤就扶着他的肉棒一下子坐了下去，早已难耐的肠肉即刻紧紧包裹着那根硕大滚烫的肉棒。

“操，宝贝你……”黄明昊被他这一坐激得差点当场交代。“我今天非把你操死在床上不可。”

 

他抓着骑在他身上的蔡徐坤的大腿，大开大合地顶着身上的人。蔡徐坤趴在他的身上，呻吟声落在他的耳边，额前那缕他给蔡徐坤编的小辫子垂在他的脸上，随着他操弄的频率一下下地抖动着，挠得他心痒痒。

这个他不占据主导地位的姿势束缚着他，令他不能完全释放体内的欲望，于是他将蔡徐坤整个人翻了个面让人跪趴在他身下，重新将肉棒插了进去。

 

他将蔡徐坤双手交叉在一起放在腰间，然后用他宽大的手掌握住两只纤细的手腕。而他另一只手，则伸到前面揪住了他昨天为蔡徐坤接的马尾脏辫，将蔡徐坤的头抬了起来。

快要失去平衡的蔡徐坤，只能靠黄明昊紧紧拽着他的手，不至于歪倒在床上。他的大腿更加用力地保持着平衡，穴肉也由于大腿根部的发力夹得更紧。

“哥哥，宝贝，我俩在一起这么久了，你却依然每次都能给我不一样的惊喜。”黄明昊用力抓着蔡徐坤的手腕保持着平衡，下身疯狂地撞击着那处秘密甬道。这个姿势令他有种征服者的成就感，众人追捧觊觎的高岭之花，就这样在他身下以一个略带耻辱的姿势被他疯狂操着。

“哈……啊……Justin……不要停……”

被扯着头发保持仰头姿势的蔡徐坤，张着嘴伸着舌，一缕缕银丝挂在他的嘴角，顺着下颚流在脖颈，被禁锢着的他竟产生了一种被凌辱的快感，他的叫声愈发浪荡。“啊~~唔~~哈啊~~”

 

黄明昊从小就练过舞，今天在台上展现的令蔡徐坤吃醋的肚皮舞只是其中一项基本功。而真正令他受益匪浅的基本功，全都用在了蔡徐坤身上。

柔软但极富力道的腰部动作令他在性事中如鱼得水，所以当初他俩刚在一起的时候，原本倔强地想跟他争到底谁攻谁受的蔡徐坤，被他操过之后便不再提起，从此攻受没逆过，各自都享受着自己的角色。

此刻的黄明昊上半身还挂着那件沾着爱液的渔网，下半身如打桩机般猛烈地抽插着。而蔡徐坤今天的脏辫马尾发型则令他充满了阴柔美，额前的小辫随着身后的动作在他眼前摇曳着。这场性事若是有旁观者，一定会视之为一场情色的视觉盛宴，可惜此等艳福，只属于他们二人。

 

今天的队长和忙内，一个穿着对方昔日的渔网，另一个留着对方曾经的发型，仿佛人格互换，一个变得成熟诱人，另一个变得放荡不羁，二人在灵肉交织中交换着彼此的爱意。

 

以及交换着彼此的体液。

黄明昊的操动刺激着蔡徐坤的前列腺，甬道里分泌出的肠液滋润包裹着那根在体内搅动着的硕大性器。黄明昊不再控制自己的欲望，开始毫无章法地大力抽送起来。

他跟蔡徐坤在一起了将近半年，性事频繁，却毫不厌倦，每次都能再爱对方多一点。他将心中的爱意化为身下的动作，每一下都仿佛撞击着对方的灵魂。最后在一阵疯狂的抽插后，他将他的爱与欲释放在了蔡徐坤体内。

他将再次射精浑身瘫软的蔡徐坤紧紧搂在怀里，手还不闲着帮他做着清理，低头在他额头下落下一个个温柔的吻。

 

 

“宝贝，我会爱你到2088年，你也要和我一起走到最后哦。”

 

蔡徐坤在他怀里乖巧地点了点头，抱着他蹭了蹭，然后安心地笑着睡了过去。


End file.
